charmedfandomcom-20200223-history
Force Field
Force fields, also known as shields or protective bubbles, are energy barriers or spheres that can protect one from other individuals and powers, by deflecting or absorbing the magic, or causing some form of harm to the enemy. The power to create force fields, sometimes called "shielding", is a rare, powerful gift possessed by very few, and can be very helpful in protecting oneself. However, shields can be broken through by several means; either power absorptionAs seen in Forever Charmed while Christy and Billie Jenkins were inhabited by the Hollow., spellsAs seen in It's a Bad, Bad, Bad, Bad World, Part 1 when Gideon pierced Wyatt's shield., or through sheer physical powerCole Turner, as Belthazor, was capable of fighting through the shield created by Janna's Protection Amulet.. Advanced forms of shields look exactly like bubbels. List of Users * Paige Matthews * Wyatt Halliwell * Piper Halliwell (While pregnant with Wyatt) * The Sisters (as Goddesses) * Janna (with the magical amulet) * Leeza (with the magical amulet) * Cole Turner * The Gods (when in unity) * Barbas-(with Cole's powers) * Greg Rowe * Paul Rowe * The Source * Derek - as the Beast * Elders * Avatars * Zodiacs * Nomed Season 1 The first time this power was seen was in "When Bad Warlocks Turn Good". In this episode, the two warlocks in the Rowe Coven (the "Evil Charmed Ones"), had this power. Whenever Greg and Paul Rowe made a hand gesture, an impenetrable wall of energy surrounds them. This is strong enough to repel most magic, as seen when Piper's attempt to freeze Paul and Prue's attempt to throw Greg and Paul aside had no effect. Shielding.gif|Paul Rowe using shielding (click to see animation) Season 3 Later on in "Exit Strategy" most of the focus of the episode is around two halves of an amulet with the power to protect beings of good. When one half is activated, a blue watery shield of energy (very similar to the one Wyatt can conjure) goes up in front of the user which can only be penetrated by a being of great evil. CharmedOnes_Shielding.png|Charmed Ones being shielded through natural magic Janna amulet and belthazor.jpg|Janna shielding herself through her amulet Season 4 The Source once attempted to acquire all of the Charmed Ones powers by manipulating Piper's mind so that she would say the Relinquishing spell in the episode Brain Drain. Outside of Piper's mind if anyone attempted to attack him they would be thrown back by his force field. However the Source was vulnerable while he was inside Piper's mind and his force field began to falter after Cole attacked him with some energy balls. Source_Forcefield.png|The Source shielding himself whilst manipulating Piper's mind Season 5 Cole Cole possesed the abilty to create magical barriers that could trap others, which allowed him to protect himself or anyone/anything else he wanted, a power he gained in the Demonic Wasteland. In the episode The Importance of Being Phoebe Cole had but a Force Field around his Penthouse, so Phoebe couldn't get out or Leo couldn't hear her call. barbas puts up forcefields.JPG|Barbas puts up a forcefield cole and phoebe forcefield.JPG|Cole and Phoebe stuck behind the forcefield leo and piper forcefield.JPG|Leo and Piper stuck behind the forcefield ForceFieldHomeColeGIF.gif|Cole has a shield around his Penthouse (click for animation) Wyatt This is also one of the powers displayed by Wyatt's, however he manifests an advanced form of this ability so that he can create a "bubble" rather than a wall of energy around him. Wyatt used this in order to protect himself or somebody else, such as with his mother while he was in the womb and later other characters, like his little brother Chris. It can also expand to repel people. Wyatt also displayed the ability to place force fields around objects such as the dollhouse to protect his parents within it. 5x09-Piper-Shield.jpg|Piper Disovers that she is safe whilst pregnant with Wyatt Piper shielding.gif|Wyatt protects Piper from being hit by an energy ball (click to see animation) Wyatts_bubble.jpeg|Wyatt's Force field WyattGigantic.jpg|Wyatt's biggest force field ever shown in the show WyattShield.jpg|Wyatt shields himself from Chris WyattProtectChris.jpg|Wyatt's advanced form of Shielding WyattForceField.gif|Wyatt using Force Field (click for animation) Chandelier In Centennial Charmed we see for the first time that the blue light coming from the chandelier whenever the Power of Three is reborn is a shield itself. It reverted Cole's energy ball and deflected it back at him. Chandeleir Shield.jpg|The Chandeleir Shield's The Power of Three from one of Cole's Energy Balls. Goddesses In Oh My Goddess! Part 2 the Charmed Ones were turned in to Goddesses to combat ancient beings known as the Titans. They used their newfound abilities to create a force field to protect themselves from attack and preventing the Titans from killing an Elder. GodessesShielding.jpg|The sisters creating a shield. Season 6 The Beast A mortal named Derek attempted to get his son back from his demon manticore mother and her pack by mixing potions and demonic remains stolen from the Manticores which turned him into a beast-like creature. One of the abilities he possessed was to block all the doors in his house with a Force Field that took Piper several attempts to break through. Shield_around_house.jpg|Piper attmepts to break the shield cast around Dereks house Transporting Force Fields The only thing negative about this power is that demons and other beings can still transport the user around while they are inside a force field if they can manage to stay in contact with it. For example, this is seen in this It's A Bad, Bad, Bad, Bad World, Part 1 when Gideon consistently tried to penetrate Wyatt's shield with Electrokinesis. This meant that the bolt of lightning was still touching it and by extension so was Gideon and hence he was able to orb Wyatt in his bubble. Gideon was the only person able to actually penetrate and remove Wyatt's shield using an athame blessed with a spell from the Book of Shadows GideonShieldingElectrokinesis.jpg|Gideon getting the electricity around the bubble... GideonBeginsOrbingw.jpg|...and begins to Orb... GideonandWyattOrb.jpg|...with Wyatt in his Bubble. Penetrating Force Field The ability of Shielding is very powerful and rare, although it can be penetrated. In the episode "It's A Bad, Bad, Bad, Bad World, Part 1, Gideon was able to curse an Athame that was able to pierce and penetrate Wyatt's Force Bubble. After someone has done this their shield will permantley be forced down. GideonCursingAthama.jpg|Gideon cursing the Athame... Athame.jpg|...Wyatt in his bubble... AthamePiercing.jpg|...which is being pierced by Gideon. Season 7 The Elders were discovered to possess this ability when they were talking to Zankou about the Avatars in the episode ''Ordinary Witches''. Zankou attempted to touch Sandra but was shocked an electrified force field. Zankou and Elders.JPG|Zankou touching the Elders shield Zankou_and_Elders.jpg|Zankou talking with the Elders who are still within their Force Field Season 8 In 12 Angry Zen the Zodiacs all have the power to shield themselves from harm, this time with a purple force field. Objects can also create shields when used in a certian way such as with the Crystal Cage and the Protective Circle. Also the Book of Shadows creates a golden- orange shield, depending on the Charmed One's powers and family bond. Nomed was able to create a shield that knocked the Charmed Ones out, when they tried to stand up. CNomed'sShield.jpg|Nomed's shield against The Charmed Ones. ShieldingGIFIIFIFI.gif|Zodiacs Shield themselves (click for animaion) Charmed Comics Paige Matthews gained the power of shielding some time after the last battle. Paige activates this power by putting her hands in front of her or infront the thing she wants to contain or protect. She first showed this ability in the issue Innocents Lost in an attemp to protect her sister Piper Halliwell and the now grown up Tyler Michaels from a demon pyrokinetic like power attack. After vanquishing two demons another one appear and attacked the three with his power wich Paige blocks with her power, long enough until the demon stopped and Piper was capable of vanquishing it. The next times that Paige showed this power were when she protected herself from The Source attaks and to contain the explosion caused by his destruction. Orb_shield.jpg 331px-Issue_4_preview_19.jpg Notes and References Category:Powers Category:Warren Powers Category:Paige Matthews' Powers Category:Wyatt Halliwell's Powers Category:Piper Halliwell's Temporary Powers Category:Cole Turner's Powers Category:Charmed Comics